


If You Don't Like It, Don't Look

by werewolfsaz



Series: Young Love [12]
Category: Hawai Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Fighting, Homophobia, M/M, Married Couple, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How well do we really know the people we consider our friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Don't Like It, Don't Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donna Mezza](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Donna+Mezza).



> For my lovely Donna Mezza, hope this is what you had in mind sweetie x  
> Thank you to everyone who has expressed their love for this series, even on twitter! It means a lot so thank you *bows*  
> Comments fill my brain space so keep 'em coming =)  
> Enjoy

Steve frowned at his reflection, trying to make his hair lay flat. Danny's fond chuckle only made him frown harder.  
"Need a hand, babe?"  
"No, I got it. Are you sure you don't mind me going out? I feel bad leaving you home alone."  
Danny straightened his husband's collar, smiling.  
"I have a paper due tomorrow. Beside's, it's Billy's birthday. Go enjoy yourself. You can make it up to me later," the blond insisted with a sly wink. Steve pulled him into a deep kiss, delighting in the familiar warm taste of his husband. He didn't really want to go to Billy's birthday celebration, he hardly got to see Danny as it was, between his training and Danny's college work.  
"Go, have fun. Wish him happy birthday from me too. Love you."  
"Love you too."

The bar was packed with loud Navy recruits and tourists. Steve weaved his way to the bar where he found Billy, yelling his order to the bar tender. They shook hands, grinning broadly at each other. Ordering a beer, Steve hailed the other six recruits, joining in their raucous laughter and off colour jokes. They hopped from bar to bar, the unattathed men flirting outragously.   
"Hey, Steve, that's the fifth woman you've turned away. What's going on with you?" Toby, the newest recruit, asked boldly. The others all exchanged amused looks, fully aware of their friend's relationship status as they had been at the wedding.  
"I'm very happily married," Steve replied, twisting his wedding band.  
"I bet she's a looker. I caught a glimpse of blond hair in that photo in your wallet. Long legs, big boobs? Niiice," Toby leered.  
"Actually, he's not all that leggy, more muscular. Nice chest, though and a firm ass. My Danny is a gorgeous man," Steve smiled sappily.   
"He? You're married to a man?" Toby looked horrified. Then disgusted rage filled his face. The hand holding his beer bottle lashed up and round, smashing into Steve's face. The dark haired man was so surprised it took several seconds for the pain to register, blood dripping from the gash on his cheek. The sudden attack had taken them all by surprise. It wasn't until Toby launched himself at Steve, fists thudding into his body, feet flailing, that they surged forward. Curled on the ground, protecting his head with his arms, Steve waited for an opening to fight back. He heard the awful things Toby was screaming at him as he stamped on the SEAL's unprotected body.  
"Dirty, filthy faggot! Fucking pervert! How can you stand there like a normal person, talking to me? Were you planning on raping me in the showers? Fucking deivant piece of shit!"  
Steve's friends pulled the crazed young man away, turning him over to the police that had just arrived. The EMTs rushed to Steve, quickly cleaning the blood from his face, hoisting him onto a gurney.  
"This needs stitches and you may have some broken ribs. We're gonna take you in."  
"My husband, please, someone needs to call my husband," Steve pleaded. Billy gripped his shoulder as they wheeled him towards the waiting ambulance.  
"I'll do it right now, dude."

Danny ran into the ER, heart pound, mouth dry, straight to the nearest nurse.  
"I'm looking for my husband, Steve Williams-McGarrett. Is he here?"  
"If you'll just wait here a moment, Sir, I'll find out."  
Danny ran his his fingers through his hair, tugging it fretfully. The nurse returned, a smile on her kind face and lead him to cubicle. Inside Steve lay on a bed, face battered and bruised, stitches marring his left cheek. Danny stared at him, studied every familiar feature.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Bit beaten up but otherwise fine. I am so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to make you worry..."  
Striding forward Danny reached out and slapped his husband's arm.  
"I was freaking out! What the Hell happened?"  
Steve quickly explain, saddened by the look of horror and disappointment on Danny's face. He wrapped his arm around his beloved's waist, pulling him close to the bed, pressing a kiss to the blond's arm.  
"The police want a statement but said I could do it in the morning. And I have to make a full report to my commanding officer as well."  
"What did the doctor say?" Danny asked, fingers skating over his husband's bruised face.  
"Cut should heal up without leaving a scar. Bruised ribs, couple of nasty bruises on my legs and I'll be sore as fuck tomorrow but other than that I'm ok. They're letting me go home now."  
Once the doctor had given Steve instructions for keeping his stitches clean and written him a prescription for pain killers, he discharged him into Danny's care. The ride home was made in silence. Steve kept looking at the smaller man, waiting for the expected rant or name calling. Nothing. Pushing the door closed behind them, Danny ushered his lanky husband into the bedroom, helping him out of his clothes and settling him under the covers.  
"Come to bed," the dark haired man urged, holding his arms out. Danny smiled fondly, stripped down and slid into his husband's arms.  
"Are you mad?"  
"No, love," Danny sighed. "Just sad. I thought we lived in a more enlightened age. And he was your friend. He could have killed you. I could have lost you over something so stupid!" Burying his face in his beloved's throat, Danny squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back the tears. Steve rubbed his hands up and down the muscular back, murmuring comfortingly in the shell like ear. Danny began pressing hot kisses along Steve's throat, hands skimming over his chest and abs.  
"Danny, what...?" Steve asked confused.  
"Shhh, just let me..."  
Pushing and prodding gently, Danny manouvered Steve onto his right side, back pressed to his blond lover's well defined chest. Kissing the taller man's neck, Danny began grinding his groin against Steve's ass, the hardness of his cock a delicious tease. Steve groaned when one strong fist curled around his rock hard erection, pumping it slowly.  
"I'm going to fuck you like this. It won't put too much strain on your injuries."  
Steve gasped when Danny's lubed fingers slipped into him, working him open, thrusting up against his prostate. With each bump to the sensitive nerves, a whimper fell from the dark man's mouth. When the head of his beloved's cock nudged inside him, Steve arched back, thrusting his hips down, pushing Danny deeper inside. They rocked together slowly, panting, gasping each other's names. Steve's orgasm glittered brightly along his nervous system, pooling at the base of his dick.  
"Danny... I'm gonna..."  
His orgasm punched out of him, cum shooting across Danny's hand and the sheets. Danny's own release exploded as Steve's inner muscles clamped down and shivered around his thrusting cock. He gasped out his husband's name, peppering kisses along the long neck and wide shoulders.  
Later, after they had cleaned up and were curled close together, Steve kissed Danny on the nose, smiling sleepily.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I keep forgetting that not everyone is ok with our way of life. How many more people will react that way when we tell them we're married?"  
"They don't matter. They're small minded bigots who need to grow up and get a life. What happened tonight was just a fluke. It was only because he took me by surprise that I didn't flatten him. I love you and I'm proud to be married to you. Nothing anyone can say or do will change that, ever."  
"C'mere you giant goof." Danny kissed Steve until they were both light headed. "I love you. Always."


End file.
